


Back In Town

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam goes back to med school, Adam teaches Luci and Micha how to act human, Fluff and Angst, Gardening, I will edit tags later as the fic evolves, Lucifer is into romance movies, M/M, Michael is bad at feelings, Michael is very confused, and stalking Sam Winchester, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Michael and Lucifer somehow get out of the cage and take up residence at Adam's old house. As well as helping each other through the residing effects of the cage they try and build a new life together. Unfortunately something so fragile can easily break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

The brightness of the world was sharp and harsh, the colours and the light cutting through him like knives. Adam squinted against the blinding shapes and images, he could make out a thick, squealing ringing noise in his ears. He flexed his raw hands into the soft earth, taking in deep breaths of real air, real, authentic air. Nothing the cage could have ever conjured up.

And the space! The light and the sky, the cage had been a never ending suffocating darkness. This- this was good.

Adam tried to think of anything better to call it, perfect, freeing, it didn’t matter, he was out! He was out with real air and real light and it was all real!

Someone was trying to get his attention.

“-am? Adam? Adam!” The human snapped his attention to the person calling his name. His blue eyes snapped to the pale green ones. The body was unfamiliar but looked a little like- nope, not going down that road. Anyway, the dark locks and sculptured features suited his angel.

Michael. Suited Michael.

“Adam!?” His voice was starting to increase with panic but Adam was too stunned to answer.

“He’s fine, Michael, mostly” a still caught in shock voice drifted over to them.

“Everything’s a-okay now” the new voice whispered desperately, almost frantic.

“It must have been Sam, my Sam, he saved us” it continued to mumble over and over. Michael looked with something soft in his eyes towards the voice.

“It may well be, help me get Adam up, we should find shelter”

“My house” Adam spoke softly and clearly, like a knife cutting through the air.

“Let’s go to my house” he let out a sharp laugh and grinned with the edge of madness up at the archangel.

“Let’s have a sleepover” Michael looked confused and concerned and it probably didn’t help that it made Adam laugh at the puppy like expression.

“Lucifer! I think Adam has lost his sanity!”

“Nah” the voice identified as Lucifer proclaimed casually, as if addressing the weather.

“It’s just shock, he’ll be fine in a few days or so, probably” Michael’s expression didn’t change except for a hint of relief. Adam smiled a toothy smile at the angel with squinted eyes.

“You look pretty, against the sky” Lucifer let out a bark of laughter, causing Michael to glare at his brother.

“Thank you, Adam” he replied stiffly, the human merely giggled. Lucifer had managed to wander over and was looking down at the human now with his brother. His expression was one of hope and relief and buzzed happiness, he was hiding something. Adam grinned.

“Lulu! Your hair looks like sunshine!” Lucifer grinned back at the collapsed human and bent down towards him.

“Come on, Adam, let’s get you back home” Adam held out his arms like a child and was happily plucked from the ground, wrapping himself tightly to the angel. Holding an arm out to Michael and beaming.

“We’re going home!” the human laughed with delight. Michael tried to smile back.

\---

Adam’s house was on the brink of being taken and re-sold, thankfully nothing inside the house had been touched. Meaning no one was aware of the leftovers from the ghouls. Adam, having regained a little semblance, vomited on sight. He was pretty sure the patches of leftover meats was someone he knew well. Someone with long blonde hair and a smile to share when he was exhausted from studying- he stopped himself before he could go further down that rabbit hole of memories. The angels saw his distress and Lucifer motioned for Michael to take the human away.

“Come on, Adam, let’s get you to your bed” Michael took Adam gently by the arm and guided him away from the mess, beginning his search for his bedroom. Their steps echoed loudly in the year-long undisturbed house. Each footstep reminded Adam of what had happened. The ghouls, Heaven, the apocalypse, the cage…

Adam followed Michael blankly as the angel scanned the house for his room, if he had been more aware of himself he would have chuckled at the archangel’s curiosity of the house as the eldest archangel peeked around the corners. After careful guidance Michael led Adam into his room and sat him on the bed.

Michael stared at him.

Adam stared at the floor.

Michael would admit that he is not the best when it came to such matters as this. He’s never really had to deal with anything like this before. Maybe a long time ago- but no. He must not reminisce what had been, he needed to help Adam.

Adam was covered in dirt from his clothes to his skin. Right. He could fix that. He went to snap it away but thought better of it when Adam’s eyes dilated in distinct panic when he recognised the motion.

He needed clean clothes and something to wash off the dirt. But not grace.

“May I help you, Adam?” he asked slowly and calmly. Adam stared at him blankly for a bit and then nodded

“Could you get me a glass of water? I’m going to take a shower” Adam’s voice was dry and cracking from the lack of use from his actual body as well as the shock from the whole ordeal.

“Of course, Adam, I shall be back shortly” Adam ignored him and shuffled past the archangel. The giggly shock Adam had been in before had obviously worn off completely. Michael fluttered into the kitchen to see Lucifer cleaning up the last of the mess the house had been left in.

“What happened?”

“He and his mother were attacked by ghouls who were seeking vengeance on John Winchester, they both perished” Michael answered, Lucifer snorted

“You’re telling me, they seemed to have kept left overs under the sink and didn’t bother to wipe up any blood” he gestured to the now pristine floor that he most definitely used his grace to clean. Michael frowned internally and let it take over his face slightly.

“I don’t think we should use our grace in front of Adam, he seems shaken by it, I attempted to clean away the dirt and he flinched away” Lucifer nodded with a sigh

“Fine, only because it’s Adam” he grumbled at the prospect of having to do things the human way. Michael nodded.

“Let’s think of it as a learning experience, it may let Adam feel as if he has some semblance back in his life” Lucifer didn’t say anything but handed him a glass of water and a smirk as it appeared from nowhere.

“I mean it, Lucifer, not even in the house unless absolutely necessary” he moved past his brother and searched for a glass. How hard could using a sink be? He could recall from the memories of his vessels on what to do well enough. Lucifer rolled his eyes and dropped the glass, it vanished before it hit the ground. Wearing a smirk and giving a small wink whilst his elder brother wore an irritated frown.

They could hear what they assumed was the shower which seemed to produce a similarly pleasant sound to rain. Michael would ask of its functioning’s later. 

Michael eventually got the glass of water the human way after learning how to control the taps. Apparently it was harder than he first perceived as both he and his younger brother now had matching wet patches on their chests. Michael ignored Lucifer’s irritated huff and flick to the head.

Returning back upstairs he noticed the rain-like sound coming from a different room to Adam’s sleeping quarters. He waited outside the door for twenty minutes before it opened.

“Fucking fuck!” Adam yelled, putting his hand over his heart as he stumbled backwards, the towel around his waist hanging precariously.

“Don’t do that!” Adam hissed, Michael frowned and tilted his head like a bird.

“Do what?” Adam gestured at the archangel and tried to grab his dropping towel.

“Don’t wait outside the door like a creep, fucking hell you scared the daylights out of me” Adam took a deep breath to calm himself and resettled his towel. Michael started to feel slightly, what he assumed was ‘uncomfortable’.

“I brought you some water” Adam blinked owlishly at him before taking the glass.

“Thanks, Michael” Michael nodded and continued to stand in the doorway.

“Uh, excuse me” Adam said and began to move past the archangel, brushing arms as he passed. Michael’s uncomfortable feeling changed. However this one felt better than the last but it was still uncomfortable. He would ask about it later.

\---

Adam had dressed and asked Michael is it was okay to go downstairs, as the angel didn’t seem aware of the fact you do not stand in the same room as someone who is trying to get dressed. The only mishap was when Michael turned around from studying that side of Adams room, making the human squawk whilst half way done with his trousers and fall over.

“Yes, Lucifer has finished clearing it” Michael paused and assessed Adams body

“You are far too thin, we must feed you” Adam rolled his eyes but nodded

“I doubt anything in the house is still edible” the human sighed and ran his hand through his still damp hair. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve ever tried a burger?”


	2. Danny's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recently released trio go out for lunch, unfortunately some people still remember Adam.

Michael observed the outside of the establishment with wary eyes. The unlit red lights proclaiming the places name as ‘Danny’s Diner’ sat garishly on the grey industrial roof of the building. Adam pushed open the glass doors and entered, the other two looking around curiously at the unaware humans that were using the facility. 

Adam nodded to a woman behind the counter before sitting himself down at a red leather booth, furthest away from the rest of the occupants next to the large window. It made the archangel feel incredibly exposed as he watched other humans, some with dogs, pass the glass, completely oblivious to who sat 10 metres away from them.

Adam pushed a menu under his nose and he blinked owlishly at the lamented paper declaring that the diner had the best prices and discounts for miles around. Taking it curiously from his former vessel he looked up expectantly at the man across from him.

“Pick something” Adam shrugged, looking back at his own menu. His eyes seemed to be set on the burger section so Michael decided to look there as well. He glanced over to Lucifer who was gazing with a far off look out of the window, resting his head on his hand. He looked back to the yellow and red menu. 

What was a ‘Sundae Special’? Had the human misspelled the word Sunday or had he blinked and missed the evolution of the English human language in the past century? It could have been possibility, he remembered the time he had been busy organising the war room and had missed the invention of the wheel, Gabriel had been far too fond to poke at his obliviousness to the humans. Gabriel.

“Hi, I’m Mindy, are you guys ready to order?” three faces snapped up to the new voice with surprise written clearly on their face. Adam cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, trying to form the words in his mouth to have first contact with a new human since being gone for a year.

“Uh, could we get a burger and some coffee, please? And what do you guys want?” he looked over to the archangels. Patting himself on the back for not screwing up just yet. Lucifer looked bored, glanced over the woman like one would a small insect and then returned to gazing out of the window. Adam gulped silently at the woman’s shocked face and smiled pleadingly at Michael.

“I would like the Sundae Special” he nodded to Adam who seemed far to amused by his choice in human food.

“Please” he added as an afterthought to the waitress. She smiled nervously at the odd trio before scuttling off to the kitchen.

“Do you even know what a sundae is?” Adam sniggered quietly, his blue eyes flickered with amusement. The archangel huffed and sat up straighter.

“Of course I know what a ‘sundae’ is” he lied.

“He’s lying” Lucifer mumbled from behind his hand, not breaking his gaze with the dog tied up outside the shop across the road. Michael growled

“Am not”

“Are too”

“Am not”

“Are too” 

“Am-“

“Okay, Children! Let’s calm it down before the entire room is in on your conversation” Adam acted annoyed but was grinning too much for it to mean anything. Michael glared at the smiling human before turning away to observe the other occupants of the diner. 

Adam hit him over the shoulder.

“Don’t stare at people”

“Why not? Lucifer’s doing it” Adam rolled his eyes

“Lucifer is looking out of the window, you’re turning around in your seat to stare down people, its rude to stare and it makes people feel uncomfortable” Michael remembered what  
he wanted to ask about from earlier.

“Like the uncomfortable I felt when you left the shower? I found it quite pleasant, why would people consider it rude if it is pleasant” Lucifer had broken his staring contest to laugh borderline hysterically at his brother, holding nothing back. Adams face had turned pinkish and he cleared his throat.

“That is a different kind of uncomfortable Michael, there are lots of variations of one emotion” Michael frowned

“Then what kind of uncomfortable are they feeling? Mine warmed my skin and the heart of this vessels beatings increased, it was pleasing” Lucifer’s laughter had evolved into ugly snorting and Adam shot him a dirty look to shut up.

“They’re feeling the uncomforting feeling of being stared at by a stranger, it would probably make them feel unsafe and insecure” Michael continued to frown and contemplated human emotions, why did they have to be so varied and complicated. His musing were interrupted by the waitress from before who was holding a glass jug of a thick brown liquid.

“Here you go, three cups of coffee, your orders will be over shortly” she smiled at Adam awkwardly before moving on to a different table. Adam latched himself onto the white chipped mug and inhaled deeply with his eyes closed. 

“I missed you so much” he whispered sweetly to the cup as he added cream and sugar to his beverage. Taking a reverent sip from it and moaning as he did so. Michael and Lucifer stared down at their cups.

“Why don’t you try it black, if you don’t like it you can add cream and sugar to sweeten it” Adam gestured to their cups, a warm expression on his face as they tentatively picked up their drinks. Michael took a deep draught and almost coughed the contents of the cup all over the table and the human across from him. Adam laughed at his facial expression and Michael couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed at him. It was nice to see Adam laugh, even if it was at his expense.

Lucifer had been a bit more careful about it and sipped the cup before pulling a disgusted face and putting the coffee mug down, pushing it away like a child. 

“That is revolting” he stated. Michael considered the flavours of the drink. It was thick and incredibly bitter, he could taste the heavy amount of caffeine and wondered why people would pollute their bodies with it. He reached for the cream and sugar and puffed his chest internally slightly at Adams pleased face.

\---

Five creamers, six sugars and two cups of coffee later Michael had decided that he preferred his coffee with one creamer and no sugar, sipping his new drink smugly as Lucifer glared at him and rolled his eyes.

The waitress returned carrying two plates.

“Here we are, one plate of fries and a burger and one Sundae special” she placed them down on the table in front of the respective people.

“Enjoy, call me if you need anything” she chirped before leaving again, Lucifer glaring at her back.

Michael was confused still, if not more so, by what sat in front of him. Adam smirked cheekily at his expression and passed him a spoon from the cutlery holder. Michael considered the heavily sugared and fatty consumables in front of him. It seemed so far that humans enjoyed polluting their bodies too much. He winced as Adam moaned into his burger, he could smell the fat and grease oozing from it.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and grabbed a spoon from the pot before swiping away some mint-choc-chip ice-cream. Michael shot him a glare, slowly repeating his younger brother’s actions, heading for the vanilla instead.

They ate quietly, all of them reflecting on what had been and what could become. After about ten minutes they were confronted with a new obstacle

“Adam? Is that you, buddy?” a voice from the door asked excitedly. A broad shouldered young man walked hurriedly over to their table.

“Where have you been?! Everyone’s been worried sick about you, your house almost got re-sold, luckily me and some of the others managed to keep it running for a bit longer, we kind of hoped you would show up sooner rather than later” the man babbled hurriedly. Adam nodded with a taunt smile

“Thanks, Neil, I guess I have you to thank for still having a roof over my head” the man identified as Neil shook it off and nodded towards the two others. Giving the two apparent full grown men an odd look at their choice in dish.

“Who are these guys? Where have you been?” the two archangels could see Adams shattered mind working furiously to scrape together some answers.

“I’m Michael, this is my brother Lucifer” the broad human blinked at the names, growing a tad nervous.

“What kind of parent names their kids after an angel and Satan?” Lucifer bristled

“Lucifer is an angel you-“ Adam jumped in

“I’ve been travelling, after my mother disappeared and turned up dead I just hit the road, I saw the world’s largest ball of twine and met these two at a bar a few months in and we haven’t parted since” Neil nodded

“Why did you never answer your calls or texts, everyone was so worried when you just left like that” Adam grimaced

“I got rid of my phone, I guess I was trying to forget everything about this place” this Neil man was persistent

“Then why did you come back? Not that I’m saying we don’t want you back it’s just so, sudden, and you didn’t drop by or anything” Adam stood up hurriedly and started to leave, throwing a twenty on the counter

“I guess there’s just no place like home” Michael and Lucifer quickly followed the anxious human out of the diner and all the way back home, leaving a confused young man at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Chapter two is up and chapter three is almost finished.


	3. Cocoa And TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone literally just needs a hug.

Adam fumbled with his keys at the door, cursing as he dropped them and hit the door with a panicked yell. Michael grabs him by the arms and pulls him into his chest. Adams eyes darted like a hunted deer, his heart beat like a rabbit running for its life. Michael quite easily held the human to his chest, making sure to stay loose enough to not scare or panic him further but tight enough to give him the feelings of safety and security that he needed.

“Ssh, Adam, you are okay, there is nothing to fear” Michael soothed as best he could. Keeping his voice calm and gentle and smoothing down the shorter man’s blond hair.

“Lucifer and I will protect you, no matter what, we’re family now” he winced at his words as Lucifer purposefully avoided looking at him. If only he had believed those words all those eons ago…

Lucifer snatched up the keys from the floor and opened the door after trying one or two wrong ones. Michael didn’t know if his brother was doing it as an illusion or that he actually didn’t use his powers at all. He refrained from questioning the minor detail, grateful all the same that they could get the panic ridden human inside.

After realising Adam was not relenting the hold he had taken on Michael’s jacket they waddled awkwardly inside. As soon as Lucifer closed the door behind them Adam snapped to attention, quickly pushing himself away from the eldest archangel. Adam shot him an apologetic look before clearing his throat.

“Sorry about that, I- uh” Lucifer clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past him

“It’s fine Adam, we’re here for you, like Micha said, we’re family” and he disappeared around the corner. Neither Adam nor Michael knew what he was going to go and do so they decided to leave him be, assuming he needed his own space. Adam looked at the TV, he smiled.

“As your next initiation into ‘Adams Guide On How To Act Human’ do you feel like watching some crappy TV with me?” He turned his gaze to the archangel who in turn was staring at Adam with confusion. 

“I did not realise we were going through initiation, did I pass the last test, was the diner a test?” Adam shook his head

“No, dude, it was a joke” he dropped himself down onto the sofa as he scooped up the remote. Seating himself on the right side of the sofa and flicking on the television. Michael watched with confusion as faces and colours appeared upon the screen. Adam continued to press a few buttons, the screens images changing in tandem. He settled on something with women being put into dresses and gowns.

“Are you going to sit down?” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the archangel. Michael stiffly sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. After twenty minutes they heard and angry shout and then a crack. Both of them quickly rushed to where ever Lucifer had managed to get to. 

“Lucifer!?” Adam called out worriedly.

“In here” came a short, gruff reply. Adam stopped with Michael at the door way to see a defeated looking Lucifer and a smashed phone on the floor by the wall.

“You okay, Luce?” 

“I’m fine” he snapped. Adam put his hands up and walked into the room. He picked up the destroyed phone and turned it over in his hands.

“You sure? You do realise the ‘We’re here for you’ works both ways, right?” Lucifer shot him a glare with little heat before slumping in on himself.

“I was trying to call Sam” he admitted quietly. The other two looked at him with sympathy. Adam tossed the phone onto the counter and walked up to Lucifer to give him a hug.

“It’s okay, Luce, we can try calling him tomorrow, yeah? Let’s just go and calm down, hey, I bet if you don’t like bitter you like sweet, right? I’m pretty sure the cocoa powder should  
be fine, we don’t have any milk but I prefer it without personally, to heavy otherwise” He pushed the archangel towards his older brother.

“You go with Michael and watch some crappy TV, its very stress relieving sometimes, I’ll go make us some hot cocoa” and with that the human left the room and headed for the kitchen. Lucifer looked at Michael with something akin to bitter amusement.

“We’re here to look after him and he ends up looking after us too” he huffed. Michael nodded

“Like Adam said, it works both ways” Lucifer rolled his eyes and stalked past him to the living room. 

\---

Forty minutes later there were empty cocoa stained mugs and three beings far too invested in the show.

“Does she not realise that the ball gown does nothing for her figure?” Michael snapped

“Shush, Michael, it looks fine” Lucifer chided

“Only because you like the lacing on the front of that dress” Lucifer lent over and flicked his brother on the head.

“I’m still wondering what was going through Barbara’s head when she thought that the ruffled front sweetheart neckline was a good idea” Adam scoffed.

“I’m glad Linda went for the chiffon sleeved dress though” they all hummed in agreement.

\---

An hour after that and there were two passed out archangels and one just as unconscious human. Re-runs of ‘Say Yes To The Dress’ continued to play in the background as the evening sky finished its sunset.

Later, around midnight, Adam woke up from nightmares, he should have expected it really but he definitely wasn’t prepared. He sat and blearily tried to watch as Sandra tried on three different dresses for her wedding in May. His heart hammering on his rib cage as he took shaky breaths. Listening to the little soft noises the archangels made. He didn’t think angels slept but he didn’t try to dwell on the thought, letting his mind become numb.

Lucifer startled awake from the same problem. 

“Can’t sleep?” his voice was gruff with sleep. Adam nodded.

“Nightmares, you?”

“We don’t sleep” Adam rolled his head over from the back of the sofa to look at the only other being awake in the room.

“We enter a meditate like state to regain energy and strength” Adam frowned

“That pretty much just sounds like sleeping to me” he yawned, rubbing his sleep delirious eyes. Lucifer decided not to argue. They both stared into the darkness, the only light source they had was the edgy glow of the TV.

“I miss Sam” Lucifer admitted again. Quietly. Adam nodded and shuffled himself closer to the archangel to wrap an arm around him, considering the other one was being crushed by another archangel this was quite a feat.

“It’s okay, we’ll call him tomorrow, I still have his phone number, I’m sure he’ll come, he’s in love with you after all” Adam should have probably thought better than to give the archangel too much hope. He highly doubted it was Sam that got them out of the cage after he had been gone for a year. Not that he was saying his older brother didn’t love them all like family, just that he doubted Sam’s power to get them out of the box _God_ made to seal Lucifer in after the fall.

As if following his thoughts Lucifer curled in tighter on himself and Adam, leaning heavily on the human.

Eventually they both fell asleep to Michaels soft snoring. _‘Yeah, right’_ Adam rolled his eyes mentally _‘meditation’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Lucifer need a hug. Michael hugging in the next chapter. I was slightly inspired to the song I'm listening to at the moment 'Coffee And TV' by Blur. It's a good song and I think it suits the trio.


	4. Locked Out Of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hugs with added family feels.

For the next four weeks they ignore the outside world, never stepping outside unless it was into the garden or for groceries. Adam was hesitant to even leave the house then in case one of the neighbours saw him over the fence or he bumped into another one of his old friends. Just thinking about it made him nauseous, he did not want another run in like the one with Neil, speaking to the waitress at the diner had made him queasy enough.

However he went anyway. Lucifer would have probably murdered somebody and Michael definitely gave off a serial killer vibe to people who didn’t know him, especially when he was stock still and unblinking and he had developed the bad habit to stare at people. 

They were interesting trips even if he had to be socially rescued by the archangels at the check-out or he saw someone he used to know. 

It turned out that Lucifer did lean towards sweeter things, Adam often found himself far more bags of sweets than he ever had before. He was pretty sure Lucifer was trying to try one of everything in the store, however skittles seemed to have repeat appearances so they had obviously become a favourite.

Even though the archangels did not need to eat Adam enjoyed it when they ate with him. It made them seem a little more normal and that was definitely something he needed desperately at the moment. Normalcy. 

Adam clenched his fingers around the basket as he poked his head around the corners to see if the way was clear for him. He felt something drop into the wire frame and he sent Lucifer a fond withering look as the archangel grinned cheekily as if to say ‘what are you going to do about it?’.

“Adam” and this was another thing, the human turned on his heels to see what random item the eldest archangel had brought to him now to explain and most likely buy. Anytime he refused the archangel would complain that Lucifer gets sweets and that he wanted this. Adam had decided at these points repeatedly that he was never having children. Ever. 

“What is it, Michael?” he set his eyes on the confused angel who was holding a can of Cillit Bang.

“Does this really cause an explosion to remove dirt and lime scale? Surely an explosion would just cause more mess”

“No, Micha, it doesn’t cause an explosion it’s just a catchy slogan they use” the archangel nodded and offered the can to him with an expectant look. Adam huffed, at least he had the common decency to pretend he was giving Adam a choice. He was pretty sure he had enough cleaning supplies to last him for the rest of his life even if he became an obsessive cleaner. He wasn’t even sure why Michael kept veering off to that section anyway.

He took the can and put in the basket, rolling his eyes at the archangels pleased look. At least they helped with the shopping bags.

\---

After the thought of realising how many cleaning supplies he actually had now it would probably be best to actually use them. Considering the house hadn’t been properly cleaned in over a year it seemed like a good idea. 

That and the fact he and the other two had been passing out on the sofa every night for nearly a month.

Michael later finds him packing away framed photos of him and his mom. Because seriously, who wants to sleep in a room with their friends dead parents pictures in? That and they were getting to painful to keep around.

Michael knocked on the doorframe, a skill he quickly picked up when he realised Adam was incredibly jumpy to surprises.

“Adam? Lucifer and I found a game box called ‘Jenga’ we were wondering if you would like to play it with us” Adam smiled.

“No thanks, I’ve got to finish cleaning up the place then of course I’ll beat you at a few rounds of Jenga” he knew the archangels would probably win every game and somehow manage to get the pile of wooden cuboids to defy the laws of physics but it would be fun to play anyway. They were never playing Risk ever again though. Never. You think Monopoly’s bad? Try playing the world domination game with two touchy archangels, he lost a chair and several plates to that game and almost took a lamp to the head.  
Michael looked curiously at the box of packed up objects. He was becoming a lot better at expressing his developing emotions on his face.

“Is that you and your mother?” Adam looked down at the one in his hands and smiled fondly.

“Yeah, this one is of us down by the docks, we’d go and sit there when we’d need some quality time or things were just too stressful and eat chips” Michael frowned and reached over to the human worriedly

“Adam? You’re crying, are you alright?” Adam sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his hand. 

“Yeah, I just miss my mom, you know? She was that person that I never thought would leave me and now she’s gone” he smiled at the angel bitterly as he continued to cry

“Do you know what the last thing I said to her was? ‘Fuck off’ the last thing I told my mom was to fuck off” his smile crumpled into the sadness he was feeling

“I wanted to go out to see Kristen who I was dating at the time but it was really late and my mother was panicking, she wouldn’t tell me why and I just got so annoyed and frustrated and I snapped before slamming the door in her face” he gave up on trying to wipe away the tears that would just not stop. Why wouldn’t they stop? This was the first time he had cried about it why wouldn’t they stop?

“The last thing I remembered that night was getting dragged away into a graveyard and then this thing wearing my face ripped my throat out” Michael expressed grief alongside him.

“It is okay, Adam” he stated softly, holding him gently by the arms. 

“After Lucifer fell Heaven fell out of balance, I remember Gabriel begging me to speak with father to release Lucifer, to have things back to the way they were” he paused, Adam’s full attention on him

“Instead I told him that he would blow the horn to signal the coming apocalypse” he felt something warm and wet on his face.

“And then I never saw him again” his voice cracked

“My brother begged me for his family to return and I told him that his family wanted him to signal the days we would rip each other apart once more” Adam pulled Michael into him, hugging the taller man tightly to his chest and pushing his head into his shoulder to grip him tighter.

Michael shook in the human’s arms as he cried for the first time in a human vessel. Clutching to Adams shirt and letting his more stoic appearance fall away completely. Heaven. His home. He was not welcome home. He wondered if this was anything close to what Lucifer felt when he fell. Probably not as he was still connected to the Heavenly Host whereas Lucifer had been cut off completely. He had caused so much pain for his family and he had no way in which to fix it.

“I cannot return to Heaven” he choked out

“I cannot fix the mess that I have caused to my home and family, they would not want me back” Adam shushed him gently

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be alright, Micha, you’ve got Lucifer back and you’ve always got little ol’ me, and then there’s Sam, and you can’t have Sam without Dean and now you can’t have Dean without Castiel, and then there is Bobby, I’m sure he’d love to pick at that big brain of yours, and my mom would have loved you, even if you do cheat at chess”

“I do not cheat” he huffed. His chest warming. He was doubtful that Dean and the other two would even consider him an ally but he knew Sam was family too. And he did have Lucifer back and Adam as well. He could work from there. Michael breathed in the comforting scent of his human that even the powerful stench of the cleaning products couldn’t cover completely.

He was incredibly happy to know that Adams treasured and revered mother would have liked him regardless of his admittedly questionable chess tactics. More so than he would of two Earth years ago. 

Adam swayed them gently on the spot, petting the black locks that was now Michael’s hair. Adam grinned at the memory of when he offered to cut his hair and the outright huffy expression the archangel wore for the rest of the day. Lucifer poked around to see what was taking them so long and he had now changed several of the rules because he thought they were stupid. He paused when he saw the two comfortably wrapped around each other. He smirked before turning tails and heading back to the living room.

He had some gossip for Sam when he decided to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da, Michael gets hugs. I've got another chapter lined up to add because instead of doing boring work I have been enjoying doing this.   
> PS: I plan to have more family feels in the next chapter and possibly every other chapter.


	5. Jenga Or Cluedo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds something that could ruin the peace he and his new family have created.

Michael had left twenty minutes ago to challenge his younger brother at Jenga, leaving Adam alone as requested. Adam hummed idly to himself as he sorted through the knick-knacks and other assortment of objects. 

He smiled at the one of him and his mother down by the docks, his six your old toothy smile stuffed with food next to his mom’s beautiful one. It hadn’t been anything special that day other than their second time down there. His mother had come back stressed from work at the hospital and whisked Adam off to go eat chips and throw some to the seagulls. Something that had delighted his six year old self.

_Adam watched as his mother slumped into the house, dropping her bag on the table in the hall. He clutched is toy car and toddled over to her with a big grin. One of his teeth had come out and he was excited to show her by grinning as wide as he could._

_“Hi, mommy!” he giggled pointing to his mouth_

_“Look! My tooth came out today at school!” his mom smiled even though she was exhausted._

_“That’s great, honey, I bet the tooth fairy will come tonight!” Adam giggled excitedly and then frowned._

_“But I don’t have my tooth” she looked at him with puzzlement_

_“Why not?” he pouted, big blue eyes pricked with tears as the six year old realised the tooth fairy might not come if he didn’t have his tooth._

_“It came out in an apple and I swallowed it” his lip quivered, she smiled_

_“That’s okay, I’ll call them to let them know what’s happened, I’m sure they can figure something out for you” the little boy brightened, the grin plastered right back onto his face._

_“How about we go grab some chips for dinner and eat them down by the boats? Sound good?” Adam pumped his tiny fists into the air_

_“Yes! And feed the birds!” His mom nodded_

_“And feed the birds, though not too much this time, we don’t want a whole flock bombarding us again” Adam nodded and followed his mother into the kitchen._

_\---_

_“That boat has a blue sail!” Adam exclaimed excitedly, trying to shove several chips into his face at once whilst waving excitedly at the boat. She nodded, eating her portion of the chips with a bit more civility than her barbaric chip slaughtering son._

_She pulled out her camera and pulled Adam to her side_

_“Smile for the camera, Adam” they both grinned at the device as it took a picture of Adam’s delighted six year old chip stuffed face and his moms gentler beam._

_“That’s a HUGE flock of seagulls!” the little boy squealed as he proceeded to launch a huge handful of chips into the air._

_“Adam, no!”_

Yeah, this one could stay out.

\---

Picking up a photo album tucked in between his old pre-med school text books he flicked through. Him and his mom at the beach, him and his mom on his birthdays, his first day of school, the day he had gotten hold of the camera and took a picture of nearly everything he could. He smiled to himself, the fact that his mom got each and every blurry one processed and stuck into the photo album was ridiculous and so like his mom. He flicked to the middle to see older faces, the first time he was hung-over, the time he broke his arm for trying to impress a girl who used to live down the road, the day he got accepted into college. He remembered all of these moments, and yet they felt like they weren’t his. It was like he had stolen them from someone else, that they were a cheap copy. The colours were too bright and gaudy, had his mother’s nose really looked like that? What was the name of the neighbour’s cat? It was all there, but it was foggy. Like trying to see the stars in the night sky through the ocean if you laid down on its seabed.

Okay, so it wasn’t that easy.

He panicked and tried to picture his mom’s face clearly without having to look at the photos to help him. It was there, he could see her, but she was static-y and didn’t move fluidly. Her facial expressions were too controlled. He sighed and stopped. Save the heartache for later. It’s not every day you realise you can’t picture your mother perfectly in your   
mind anymore.

He flicked to the back and saw a photo that wasn’t there before.

It was in a messy room filled with books and random pieces of what he assumed was hunting equipment. It was small, wallet sized and had creases in it that weren’t this photos creases, meaning it had been coped before being put in here. It was of Sam, Dean and himself, most probably taken by Bobby. 

It fell out and landed picture down on the wooden floor. It had a set of numbers on it in thick black pen.

Phone numbers.

He quickly picked it back up and furiously scanned it for who could have left it there. There was no name, no markings, no nothing. Just seven black phone numbers.  
Could it be Sam? Dean or Bobby maybe? What if it was another trap from a monster with a grudge? His mind started working furiously. Is it someone they know being a cryptic little shit because that is not what he needs right now, more questions with no answers, he could call it and see what happens but then what if it is a trap and sure he has two archangels who have his back and he never really leaves the house anyway but what if its more ghouls-

“Adam? Adam, Lucifer is cheating”

“I am not cheating, Michael, its Jenga, you can’t cheat at Jenga” Adam quickly shoved the photo into his pocket in panic and tried to calm his nerves. He would show them later. He really didn’t want this peace they had to be disturbed yet, not now.

“I’m afraid to say it Michael but Lucifer is right, you can’t cheat at Jenga”

“See?”

“However it’s Lucifer so let me come check anyway” the blond archangel humphed and marched back to the living room with a smug Michael and twitchy human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will he do? I kind of get the feeling that he would be one to tell them because he briefly saw what lying and keeping secrets could do with the Winchester brothers but he's terrified of possibly causing disrupt in the little life he has created with the two archangels, I'm not sure yet.  
> Also, the idea of a toothy, six year old Adam stuffing his face with chips is pretty adorable to me to be perfectly honest.


	6. The Start Of The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lack of one long haired Winchester is beginning to become to much for Lucifer to handle.

Five games of Jenga later they decided to pack it in for dinner. The angels had shown a surprising fondness for helping out at dinner times. All three of them enjoying the simple and methodical tasks of cutting vegetables and boiling pasta. However, as proven by Michael, leaving them to their own devices when they’re still new to the kitchen is not the best idea.

Lucifer was peeling the carrots whilst Michael was stirring the sauce, probably messing around with the spices again that Adam was now irritated at for not having child-locks on. Adam was calmly slicing away at the courgette and almost cut his hand off at the next words out of Lucifer’s mouth.

“What are we doing?” Adam knew exactly what he meant but hoped to divert it

“Making lasagne” He could feel the withering look on the back of his neck.

“You know what I mean, we can’t stay here making lasagne and playing board games”

“Jenga is technically not a-“

“Adam.” Lucifer stopped him. His eyes were sympathetic and pleading. Michael had hunched in on himself and was quietly trying to continue with his work.

“As much as I want to stay here with you both and pretend like the world doesn’t exist I can’t without Sam, I miss him so much, Adam, please, we have to do something” Adam put down his knife and turned around to lean on the counter. He remembered his mom doing this to him enough times.

“We’ve tried to phone hundreds of times and it just goes to voice mail, unless we start picking up hunts and hoping to find them at one of them it’s like a one to a hundred chance that the hunters will turn out to be them” Lucifer’s brief look of hope vanishes.

The blond archangel stood up abruptly and marched from the room wearing a face of thunder.

“What are we doing, Adam?” Michael asked quietly, Adam couldn’t meet the eldest archangel’s eyes, choosing to instead observe the many pots of spices the archangel had managed to find. 

“I don’t know, I really don’t know, I wish I did though, I wish I could just find Sam and then, then-“ he sighed.

“We need to find Sam” 

\---

After they finished making the lasagne they put it in the oven and went to find Lucifer. Hoping the archangel had calmed by now, even though they were family now it didn’t mean the archangel had ceased his violent temper.

They found him in his room lying on his back on his bed. The archangels had been thrilled to receive their own rooms and instantly began to fill it with things they liked when Adam prompted them to as it was _their_ rooms.

Adam took one look at the dewy eyes of the blond and then the next smashed phone on the floor and knew what the archangel had tried to do.

“They probably go through phones like you go through skittles” He tried to sound reassuring. Lucifer still looked on the verge of tears

“No, this time I heard someone hang up, it didn’t just ring and ring and ring, someone actually hung up” Lucifer put his hands on his head and looked forlornly at the human and his brother.

“They could have lost it and someone else took it, it might even be Dean thinking its someone who managed to get my phone” He didn’t want to criminalise Dean in any way, but it was far better than thinking it was Sam, their Sam, hanging up and ignoring them.

“I broke your old phone” Lucifer snapped

“Then that changes everything, to them my phone number is an unrecognised number, they probably think it’s a cold caller or something” both archangels looked at him confusedly

“It’s a machine or person that calls a random number hoping to sell them stuff” he added before the conversation got diverted.

“Then how am I going to contact Sam! I can’t find him with my grace because of the markings on his ribs-“

“Can you track Castiel?” Lucifer looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing on Earth besides his revered partner.

“Yes! Oh why didn’t I think of it before! I’ll track Castiel! He’ll go to the Winchesters eventually and then I can see my Sammy again!” the archangel sang, rolling off his bed and darting out of the room before disappearing from the house to find the wayward angel.

Michael and Adam blinked down the hall after their third member. Adam shrugged.

“We’ll save him a plate”

\---

Dinner with Michael that night had been a quiet affair. Both were worried about the absent blond family member. Adam had excused himself straightaway once he finished. Putting his plate in the sink and left to go to his room.

Currently he was sat on his bed with crossed legs, glaring at the photo in his hands like it had purposefully triggered these events, as if it had put the thoughts into Lucifer’s head and pushed him to speak them, as if it wanted them to be unhappy.

That wasn’t right. They weren’t that happy, not really, they all missed Sam and trying to adapt to their new lives was straining. He can’t imagine how hard it is for the two archangels for being locked out of Heaven and playing human just to comfort him.

He let out a frustrated sigh and tossed the photo, it swept away onto the floor somewhere.

The idea that Lucifer and Michael wanted to be somewhere other than with him hurt him deeply, a lot more than he thought it would. But the fact that they were miserable made him feel worse.

There was a tentative rap on the door.

“You can come in, Michael” the archangel in question entered quietly and stood stiffly across from him. Even though he was getting better at emotions did not mean he was getting better at expressing them. He held up the box set of ‘Scrubs’ his mom had bought for him as a joke when he got into pre-med.

“Would you care to join me? As I recall you were training to be a doctor, I would like to see more of the practice of one” he shuffled to break his solid stand, his eyes glued to his feet.

“Raphael is the head healer in Heaven, I wanted to compare” he lifted his gaze from the ground.

“And I don’t want to watch it alone” Adam nodded

“Sure, though I do have to warn you, it’s a drama show so it's not very accurate on the whole ‘doctor’ front, but it is a good show” he stood up on his feet to follow the archangel into the living room to marathon his old favourite, if inaccurate, TV show. Forgetting his worries for now to drown himself in bad love triangles and poor quality comedy.

\---

Only a few episodes in and Adam could tell he was hooked. Anyone else could have been annoyed at his quizzing of every medical item they saw that wasn’t named on the show. Adam didn’t mind. In fact he enjoyed it. What? It’s not like he ever got to use all the knowledge he learnt.

He enjoyed Michaels company a lot. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy Lucifer’s presence as well, it just seemed… different. Yeah, different.

Suddenly the archangel was pressed up against the side of his body, looking deeply into him, Adam panicked and hoped he hadn’t been snooping upstairs even though it was off limits it could be a possibility of why-

“You have watched this show before, have you not?” Adam almost wanted to punch him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his tense muscles.

“Yeah, Micha, I have” he lent in further

“Then tell me, are my assumptions correct that the lead role and the Elliot woman will copulate?” Adam spluttered though he shouldn’t have been surprised from such a forward question considering the archangels current track record.

“You have to watch the show, otherwise what would be the point in watching it if I told you?” Michael nodded. Not moving from his new position and settled up against Adam comfortably. Again, Adam would have liked to hit the archangel next to him, now basically draped across him, for his switch-y behaviour between emotional and curious cuddle monster that seems to enjoy his lessons in humanity to stoic stiff looks-like-hes-having-as-much-fun-as-someone-watching-paint-dry.

He didn’t though.

Because hugging is nice.

Especially when it’s hugging Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have another sighting of Adam Milligan's bisexual feelings. If you look into the next chapter you will be able to see Lucifer's latest hobby. I would also like to apologise for my increasing referencing and obsession with Jenga.


	7. Chilling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's hobbies 2 out of 3

It felt so good to be doing this again.

The wind felt exhilarating as he pushed his wings through the sky, pushing clouds along in their paths and going high enough to be touching the stars.

Stretching out the large appendages he scraped them across the end of the atmosphere, causing a pair of comet tails to follow after his iridescent pearl wing tips. The glass like feathers sung as he soared. He had missed this.

Slowing himself down to a gentle hover Lucifer scanned America for the wayward angel, the hope overflowing from his core at the idea of finding his love again. His true form beamed and his wings quivered with happy excitement. The gentle touches of grace as to not alert the rest of the world to his presence searched and searched and… nothing. There was nothing on Castiel in America.

Only 195 more countries to go then.

\---

He remembered the time he had first took the time to wander the Earth once he had been released from the cage. When he had been freed. But it wasn’t freeing, not really, only the illusion of freedom. The demons had been searching for him to rule and lead them whilst the angels sought to kill. 

He remembered a time before he created the demons and before all his brethren wanted him dead. When it was just him, his siblings and God. He remembered watching the universe be built, his favourites had been the stars. They had been so bright and they burnt so cold, in appearance they reminded him of souls and it just all seemed so peaceful. And lonely. He could relate to that and accept it was no one’s fault but his own but at that point in time he still stood firmly by his decision, he still does in a way. However he made a promise with Michael when they reconciled in the cage between the hooks and chains and fire, in the small moments of calmness in the darkness that chocked your lungs and stopped your breathe and brought fourth hallucinations only the dark isolation could provide. He promised Sam and Adam alongside Michael to never re-start the apocalypse if they ever escaped.

And he had to admit that some human things could be beautiful, besides Sam of course. He had a particular fondness for some of their gardens. None were a scratch on Eden but still they caught his attention and made him hate the human race just that little bit less.

Baby steps, he guessed.

Lucifer wondered if the others would like a garden. 

\---

Lucifer was taking a break in the Antarctic coastline and was kicking up a storm quite literally. He couldn’t find Castiel anywhere! Why was he not with the Winchesters!? His blood was boiling so much that the ice around him began to burn cold, scorching the feet of some of the local penguins who let out undignified squawks of pain.

He tampered his temper after that.

“Sorry about that” he apologised in penguin. Healing their feet with the snap of his fingers and patting one on the head as it came over to where he had slumped on the floor. The blond watched the sun set yet again. One human week of searching the Earth high and low in every crevice and cranny. Michael and Adam were going to be ticked. Michael would probably cool off faster as human time was nothing to them really. Adam on the other hand was going to need bribery considering they had all become the family each other needed. He would grow some blueberries, Adam loved blueberries so it would at least calm the protective human somewhat.

“Do you ever wonder that sometimes people just don’t want to be found?” he grumbled to the friendly penguin who was immensely enjoying the head scratch he was receiving.

“Squawk” 

“Tell me about it”

\---

At the lack of any Castiel sightings Lucifer had done something that would mean he would require more than blueberries to appease Adam and Michael.

He spent the next two weeks scouring America for even a hint of his dearest. He had followed several trails that lead to other hunters but none in association with Sam. He would know he went through their phone contacts and memories. One even led him to a surprisingly gratifying massacre of demons who had unfortunately spotted him and therefore had to die. But let’s be honest. He was going to kill them anyway.

But no Sam, Dean, ancestor of the brothers or the treasured Impala had been found.

Furious and depressed he travelled deeper in the Antarctica to avoid hurting anymore wildlife by accident when he threw his tantrum. 

If one were to look near to the centre of the icy tundra you would find frozen waves of ice that were jagged and cruel. Some going as high as the tall monuments the humans praised so much. 

Lucifer threw his grace about with rage, creating these huge ice waves and swirling storms above him. Rain soon pelted the tundra and hissed upon contact as his rage burned the area with his freezing touch.

Did Sam not want to be found?! Why was his love not coming to him?! Had he forgotten him? Abandoned him? The wrath, confusion and grief was its own tempest inside of Lucifer, face turned to a snarl and eyes almost pure white.

Thinking that his lover did not want him anymore he crumpled to the ground and let the frost bitten rain slash at his vessels skin.

What if Sam didn’t know they were out? He sat up, not bothering to rub the snow or blood off his face as he continued along that line of hope.  
What if he didn’t know!? What if he was still looking for a way to save them but someone else got there first!? Oh, couldn’t wait to see his love again!

With that fresh line of hope he quickly soared home. Only stopping to buy new supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer would be a love-struck doe-eyed dork for Sam and no one can convince me otherwise. More on this in future chapters. Next up is what happened at home when Lucifer was out?


	8. Ugly Slippers And Garden Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's home and planning a garden. Adam is stressed out and he's only just woken up. Michael is a quiet, grumpy, sleepy mess.

_Scrunch. Shhff. Slush. Scrunch. Shhff. Slush. Scrunch. Shhf. Slush._

Adam’s eyes snapped open, sitting up on the sofa and finding that he and Michael had been covered in a blanket and the TV had been turned off.

_Scrunch. Shhff. Slush. Scrunch. Shhff. Slush. Scrunch. Shhf. Slush._

‘The hell is that?’ Adam thought, frowning and looking towards his backdoor which was open ajar, the morning light flooding in, almost as unwelcome to the exhausted human as the repetitive sounds. He had spent the night marathoning scrubs with Michael who, having little else to occupy him at the time other than worry about Lucifer, watched all the time.

_Scrunch. Shhff. Slush. Scrunch. Shhff. Slush. Scrunch. Shhf. Slush._

‘Seriously. What is it?’ Adam attempted to wiggle out from his friends octopus hug and wandered over to the kitchen window that over looked the fair sized garden. A very familiar blond was currently shovelling away at the bottom of the garden.

‘Please. _Please_ don’t let it be dead bodies’ Adam wished, a small part of his brain theorised that Lucifer probably wouldn’t even bother burying his victims but it was still a likely option.

Adam shoved his feet into Michaels slippers, another thing the archangel had randomly discovered and was determined that it was a necessary item to their lives. They had little blue bunny ears on and a cotton tail on the heels. Adam thought they were hideous but he wasn’t going to tell the very pleased archangel that.

The human trudged to the end of the garden and glared at Lucifer’s back until he turned around. The blond had the gall to smile. Smile. Like he hadn’t been gone for four weeks without a word. Adam continued to glower sleepily at the too cheery archangel who had the annoying habit to be chirpy in the mornings on a regular basis.

“Good Morning, Adam” Lucifer tweeted like a bird, leaning on his spade and smiling sweetly at the human. At least he knew he was in trouble and was trying to act cute to get out of it. Or mock him. Either way Adam was still pissed.

“As an archangel I assume you realise you’ve been gone for the entirety of _September_ , Michael and I have been worried sick!” His voice had raised as he continued, his face red and from anger, relief and exhaustion. Lucifer had the courtesy to look guilty

“I was looking for Sam” Adam nodded and stepped forward to the archangel and held him in the tightest hug he could manage.

“I know, we know, we understand” he pulled back and hit the archangel in the arm.

“But that doesn’t mean you can disappear for a month without a word when we would Heaven and Hell and Earth on our asses if they discovered the cage was empty! Plus we never knew if you were okay and what you were doing or where you were you could have been killed or kidnapped or-“ Lucifer deigned it best to shut him up by pressing his face into his chest as he hugged him. Lucifer himself was swelling with happiness even though he was in trouble. Yes, he knew that Adam, Michael and Sam loved him. But being told that after all this time from his family and friends meant so much to him he doubted the humans could comprehend it.

Arctic eyes snapped onto pale green ones. They were glaring at Adams feet however a small smile curved his lips. The blue blanket he put over them wrapped around his shoulders and held tightly to his bare chest, the stripped pyjama pants Michael had picked for himself hung loose on his hips. Lucifer looked down at Adam’s feet.

“What on Earth is on your feet?” Adam snorted and Michael huffed.

“Their Micha’s slippers, he really wanted them at the store” Adam yawned and leant himself against Lucifer’s chest entirely. The blond archangel smirked at Michael’s flicker of a confused frown on his face.

“We even got you a pair, but you weren’t here so you couldn’t pick for yourself” Lucifer huffed

“As long as it isn’t a pair of dead animals then I’m fine”

\---

“I changed my mind, those slippers are hideous” Lucifer chuckled from the kitchen he made grabby hands towards them

“Give them to me” Adam tossed the indoor footwear to the laughing angel who put the horrendous slippers onto his feet, switching them out from the dirty combat boots that were covered in mud and something else that made Adam really not want to know what Lucifer had been doing on his little adventure.

Lucifer’s slippers were off pink goats, having little horns instead of bunny ears and a tufty tail on the back. Adam had laughed when Michael pointed them out for his brother and instantly agreed to buy them all a pair. They had even bought Sam a pair of purple moose slippers for when he came home. His own ones were of a green tabby cat. Little tail and ears to match. God, they were both cute and absolutely repulsive at the same time.

They were sat around the kitchen table with fresh cups of coffee Lucifer had made in hopes of wiggling off the hook a little sooner. He had even brought coffee beans from an organic farm back from Italy when he had searched through the area for Castiel. However it didn’t matter how nice the beans were Lucifer still dumped almost half the sugar pot into the dark brown beverage.

“So what’s the deal with the garden?” Adam asked, Lucifer shrugged

“Whilst I was flying around I saw quite a few that I liked and I wanted to make one of our own, I was thinking of having a vegetable and fruit patch as well as flowers, I definitely want some roses” he babbled quite happily about the gardens he saw for quite some time as well as his plans for their own garden. He and Michael even found some paper and drew up a diagram and Adam decided, what the heck, and joined in. He will admit that by the end of their planning the garden was looking pretty good in his head. He and his mother and ever really bothered with keeping a garden, they were both terrible enough with house plants and both were incredibly busy most of the time.

However he was having some issues with Lucifer’s garden demands.

“Chickens sure” he shrugged

“Goats however are a different matter” Lucifer huffed like a pouty child

“Aw, come one, we can get small ones that stay small and they can be useful” Adam rolled his eyes

“Fine, you’ll probably spend more time out there than the rest of us so if goats are what you want” he sighed and pinched his nose

“Then goats you will get” he pretended not to notice Michael’s and Lucifer’s high-five under the table.

Garden planning and amazing coffee aside, it was time to get down to business.

“So what is the news on finding Castiel?” Lucifer shrugged like he was indifferent to the topic

“He’s not on Earth and I can’t check Heaven or Hell without alerting anyone” The other two gave small nods. Adam sighed.

“I think I have a way to find Sam”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to school on Monday. Yay. Joy of joys is the land of too many people and high expectations. Don't have high expectations of me. I want to be left alone in a corner and write books and research at my leisure. Not this. Never this. So yeah, it might take me a while to add the next chapter so I apologise with this fluffy mess that I wrote in twenty minutes or so just now. I don't know what I'm doing.


	9. Whats up with them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was happening the night before Lucifer came back.

_The day before Lucifer returned, Adam_

Adam glared at the piece of paper. That stupid piece of paper that held so much power over him. He could see the outline of Sam, Dean and Bobby on the other side staring up at him. The black numbers seemed to mock him. This mysterious photo with its enigmatic numbers had fallen into his life whist he was trying to clean it up and have a home with his family, it had ruined everything, not a day went by where he didn’t think about it. It itched at his mind and made him feel guilt when he looked at Michaels face and the thought of a frantic Lucifer scouring the globe in hopes of finding a lead. The constant fear ate away at him that Michael might get too curious and peek into his mind, even though he promised never to do so without permission, he could picture the anger on his face and the distrust and betrayal, that he would leave and take Lucifer with him and he’d never see them again. He couldn’t have that happen, he needed them like he needed air.

He hated it almost as much as he hated himself.

How could he be so cowardly? They never kept secrets from each other, ever, it had caused so many problems in the past that yes, the truth may hurt but at least it would save them from what could happen. And what was he doing? Keeping secrets, and a big one at that.

He contemplated tearing it apart, burning it, even eating it. But he knew that the numbers were now inscribed into his head, it didn’t matter if the physical evidence had disappeared, he had stared at it every night so the numbers had been scalded into the back of his eyelids.

Plus, he kind of liked having photos of his family. Well. Sam was his family, he wasn’t so sure about Dean or Bobby accepting him or the other two anytime soon.

He should take more photos of them all.

Sighing he looked away and rubbed his eyes, slipping the accursed picture back into the back of the photo album.

He looked out of his window, his elbow resting on his knee. It was raining heavily outside, the joys of autumn in Minnesota, soon the snow would start coming in. He wondered how the angels would react, obviously they had seen snow before, but had they ever been in it before? Took the time to stand in it? Build a snowman? He turned over the idea in his mind of snowball fights considering how board games can get sometimes. He shuddered at the memory of Risk, never again.

There was a knock at the door and he turned to look at the open doorway. Michael smiled in at him, his closed hand resting on the doorframe.

“Hey” Adam croaked out awkwardly, clearing his throat louder than he would have liked in the tense air. It was like the tension before the storm, except the heavens had already split open and was pouring its tears in a melancholy foreshadowing.

Michael smiled, seemingly oblivious to Adam’s state of mind. Good. Adam preferred it like that, he didn’t want to worry Michael, the archangel had been so open recently, all of them nurturing each other. He would loathe himself further if he knew he was the one to re-build those walls.

“I was thinking of starting dinner, we have some canned soup left, and then we could finish the season?” Adam rolled his eyes good naturedly, Michael’s small obsession with the TV show was both worrisome and adorable even if he was showered with a million questions every episode.

“Soup sounds good, we can eat it as we watch the show” Michael seemed pleased at this idea, if a little confused, Adam insisted they sat at the table during meal times. Something flickered in Michael’s gaze as he observed the human on the bed but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

“That would be ideal, I need to know if Turk goes through with his proposal to Carla” Adams face crinkled into a smile.

“Sure, you set up the TV and I’ll put the soup on” Michael nodded and left the doorway.

Adam’s smile dropped, giving the rain spattered window outside one last fleeting look before pulling himself off of the bed to head to the kitchen. He could feel the photo burning in his mind and feel the call of it from under his bed.

He rubbed his face tiredly, guilt tearing at his insides.

\---

_The day before Lucifer returned, Michael_

Michael sat languidly on the sofa, his legs spread on the sofa cushions, leant up against the propped pillows on the arm, one of Adams medical books in his hand. He breathed deeply, he didn’t need to breathe thankfully, he just liked to feel like he could. It was less the feeling of being human and more that he enjoyed the soft warmth of the house, he had read in several human books that this is what a home should feel like. He begged to differ, his home, Heaven, had been clinical and alight with grace, power and control. The home the cage had been was torture and pain and darkness. The home that existed in the small, mismatched family he had grown was chaotic and messy and love. However he was starting to see the appeal of living here with his brother and Adam. He anticipated the day Sam would walk through their front door and they would be home again, Michael likes to think that they would feel complete.

Something seemed to be growing in the air. Something sharp and cruel and shameful. He knew Adam had something to do with it, something had been troubling his human for weeks now but he refused to pry, even a little, he would not do that to Adam.

Something had been stirring through his grace and even his vessel every time he thought of Adam, it was different, had evolved from what he first felt when he witnessed the human before. It was warm and made his palms sweat a little, his emotions seemed to squirm in his chest and his lungs would tighten when he smiled. 

The archangel glanced at the clock.

_7:30_

Dinner time then. Slipping in a book mark he closed the medical text book and stood from his relaxed position. He headed for the stairs to collect Adam from his room where the human had been hiding away more and more lately. It worried Michael.

Reaching the open doorway he stopped to absorb the scene before him. 

It was… sad. The pale colours from the grey world outside the window, accented by the heavy rain, highlighted Adam’s pale features, his light blond hair almost had a greenish hue. Adam was sat with crossed legs on his bed, gazing out of the window, his look was pensive, his blue eyes were a sharp grey. Making it seem like a huge weight sat on his shoulders and rested in his eyes. The archangel wanted to reach out and touch him, brush the bright colours back into him and pull him away from the troubles that weighed him. But he didn’t. He didn’t know how. 

He instead knocked on the open door frame, catching the human on the bed off guard. He smiled softly to calm the melancholy painted man. Adam flicked him a smile, his voice was dry as he cracked out a ‘hey’, clearing his throat afterwards and seemed to grow embarrassed by it. Michael tried to distract him from his pinking ears.

““I was thinking of starting dinner, we have some canned soup left, and then we could finish the season?” Whilst he had grown perhaps a bit too fond of the show he also liked the vibes that Adam emitted when it was on. He recalled when he had first seen it that Adam had been gifted with it by his mother as a joke and had ended up watching every episode with her.

“Soup sounds good, we can eat it as we watch the show” Michael felt a small warning bell go off, every night the human had insisted that they all ate at the table during meal times. Michael had understood that the system had made Adam feel secure and normal in his peculiar life. However if this was Adam coming out of that shell then this was a good thing, right?

“That would be ideal, I need to know if Turk goes through with his proposal to Carla” Adam’s eyes crinkled as his mouth spread into a grin, Michael felt his lungs tighten and steady heart beat leap.

“Sure, you set up the TV and I’ll put the soup on” The archangel nodded, recognising the human needed to collect himself and left.

He felt the uneasiness seep from his previous vessel and he worried.

Outside the storm continued to turn the world grey and wash away the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a small look into what the other two were doing when Lucifer was away was a good idea and this is what I came up with. Ta-da.


	10. Is anyone there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gives them the photo.

Adam held out his breath as the two archangels pinned him to his seat.

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked, his voice trembling slightly as he tried to remain clam. Adam wasn’t sure if Lucifer was about to explode with rage or happiness and looked to Michael for help. Michael was frowning in a way that made him look like he’d finally solved a difficult puzzle that should have been easy. He looked to his cup.

“I- I was cleaning around the place and found an old photo album, I flicked through it and at the back I found a picture that wasn’t there before” Adam took a shaky breath as he tried to look at Lucifer again in the eye. Lucifer deserved it after all, he had been hiding it from the lovesick archangel.

“The picture was of Sam, Dean and Bobby inside Bobby’s house, on the back there- there are some numbers, I think they’re phone numbers” he looked back to his cup in cowardice, unable to hold Lucifer’s intense unreadable gaze.

“And you hid this from us? After we promised not to hide things from each other? Why would you hide Sam from me!?” Lucifer hissed, his expression turning dark and angry. Michael put a hand on his shoulder and spoke calmly, holding eye contact with his younger brother.

“Brother, I assure you I believe Adam had his reasons, didn’t you Adam?” Adam nodded but didn’t look up.

“I didn’t want to get peoples hopes up in case it wasn’t, I was scared that- that you’d leave, you’d go away with Sam now the world is at your fingertips and Michael would go back to Heaven and take over again” he felt like he was dying inside, god, he had ruined everything, he should have told them as soon as he had found it, they’re going to leave him now and he’ll be alone, he doesn’t want to be alone, anything but that.

“We also don’t know what’s happened for the time we’ve been in the cage, something could have happened that we need to be cautious about when approaching them” Michael stated just as calmly, slowly talking down his brothers boiling anger.

“Do not be angry at Adam, Lucifer, he wants us to be safe and together, it is only natural he should fear otherwise, we’ve also had time to heal a little more from the cage” Lucifer was ever so slowly calming down from his rage to enter a pit of despair.

“I need Sam, I need him like humans need air, why would- why would you keep him from me?” Lucifer’s voice cracked, eyes pin-pricking with tears. Adam looked up with a forlorn look, but he didn’t cry, it wasn’t his place to.

“I’m so, so sorry, Lucifer, I really am, we can find him, I’m sure it leads to him, I checked and it’s not any of the old numbers they gave me, I just- can you ever forgive me?” he begged at the end, his voice pleading. Lucifer nodded.

“Of course, just, get it will you? Please?” Adams heart broke at how broken the archangel looked. Slouched at the table with his head ducked low, hiding his wet face. He was reminded of a love bird when he saw how distressed Lucifer was over Sam’s missing presence. Adam left hurriedly and silently, hearing Michael whisper to him in Enochian reassuringly.

He rushed up the stairs and into his room, almost ripping the photo from its holder before running back down stairs to the kitchen.

“Here” he gave the photo to Lucifer who had already been handed the phone by Michael in his absence. Lucifer stumbled over his fingers as they shook, having to retype the number several times to get it right. His arctic blue eyes were filled with hope and sadness that stared desperately at the picture of Sam.

The phone rung.

And rung.

And rung.

And rung.

_Beep._

The phone was crushed in Lucifer’s hand as he screamed, jumping up from his chair and throwing it across the room, smashing it and paint off of the wall, debris flying.

“Lucifer!” Michael yelled, some of his true voice seeping into his vessels one. 

“Calm yourself, we must think rationally, if it is not a phone number than what is it? The numbers hold a purpose, so what are they?” the eldest archangel turned to the shell shocked human.

“What else could these numbers be?” Adam stumbled over his breathes and words

“What else would they use? Not a phone number, uh, um, could it be- John! John used to work in the navy! Are they co-ordinates? They could be, I’m sure Sam and Dean would use co-ordinates!” He grasped at loose ends. John had never really spoken to him much other than about baseball and school.

In a huge flap of wings Lucifer was gone. Michael shot him a worried look.

“Stay here”

“No! Wait-“ and Michael was gone

“-take me with you” he grasped at where the archangel had been.

Taking a few seconds to gather himself he rushed to his computer and tapped his foot impatiently as it took its time loading. In five minutes he was on maps and typing in the numbers which located a desolate area in America. He zoomed in and found that on the co-ordinates there was an abandoned farm warehouse.

Five minutes later after worrying relentlessly and contemplating praying to the missing two he found he was being crushed in a bear tight hug.

“Cant, breathe” he wheezed, getting a face full of blond hair to come to the conclusion it was Lucifer hugging him.

“They were co-ordinates! There was a letter in there addressed to you from Sam! I’ve read it all ready but here, read it, here!” A dirty old letter was shoved into his face, damp from the outside world’s exposure. He carefully opened it as Lucifer watched him with buzzing excitement. Michael arrived back.

“Lucifer, don’t leave me in the middle of a conversation” Michael snapped at his brother who paid him no mind. Adam unfolded the unhygienic piece of paper, he had always been one about getting dirty, he had appreciated the hospitals sterile building.

_“Adam,_

_I don’t know if you got out of the cage or not as well, this is a last chance ditch to save the mess that I am about to become. I’m soulless, I don’t know if you will be as well, I hid that photo in a place I assumed you would look._

_You need to find me, they’re going to put up that useless chew-toy back in me and I don’t think I’m going to like what happens when they do. I need someone to tell me what happened in the cage and what I did the year I was soulless, Dean won’t tell me and neither will anyone else. Death is going to put up a wall in my mind to protect me from the memories of hell, meaning I won’t remember being soulless either._

_Find me and tell me._

_Dean will be pissed if you do but I need to know otherwise emotional me will have a major breakdown when they find out themselves and I don’t want to bother with that._

_This is my new number. Call it. If that doesn’t work try my email address._

_Sam”_

Underneath his name was a scrawl of numbers and then an email address. 

Holy shit.

Adam had no idea what a soulless was but he could make a pretty good guess. He didn’t even know that was possible, he assumed that when Sam’s body was taken it would be just like a dead body and remain motionless. Not write him a letter.

Lucifer was rocking on his feet and had snapped a phone into existence, dialling in the number at rapid fire pace.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And-

_“Hello?”_ That wasn’t Sam’s voice, it was deeper and gruffer. It must be Dean. Lucifer panicked, having realised he had no idea what to do at this point. He shoved the phone at Adam who   
quickly put it to his ear.

“Dean?” he asked tentatively

_“Adam!? Is that you!?”_ Dean yelled down the line in shock, making Adams ear ring and pull the phone away from him.

“Yeah, it’s me Dean, I’m out”

_“How?”_

“I- I don’t know- Sam! Is Sam there!?” Adam asked frantically. Dean paused.

_“Why?”_

“Is he safe? Is he with you? Where are you? I need to come find you!” Dean paused again and spoke out calmly and clearly.

_“You must have the wrong number”_ and hung up.

Lucifer yelled in frustration.

“He’s not telling us something” he growled, eyes alight with anger that was thankfully not directed at Adam or Michael.

“It means something's wrong with Sam” Adam reasoned

“Or he thinks you’re still possessed” Michael added quietly. Possession was still a touchy subject with them and probably remain so. Adam thrust his phone at him.

“Can you track Dean through this?” Michael looked at him with confusion. Adam waved at the air.

“Phone signals have got to come from somewhere don’t they? Can’t you read waves and stuff?” Michael made an ‘ah’ face and took the phone is his hands to hunt down the fading signals.   
Latching onto one he traced it back to a motel in New Orleans.

“He’s at the Bloody Rose motel in New Orleans, Louisiana” Adam nodded.

“Then let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wa-la. Another chapter. I think I'm going to update every Friday from now on. School is a lot of work and I think my exams take precedence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic, I'm a little excited. If anyone could give me any tips that would be awesome. If you want to reach me to suggest a prompt, ship or idea then you can find me on tumblr at delimpcol.


End file.
